The present invention relates to a brake arrangement for a land vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a brake arrangement for a land vehicle, in which the brake arrangement can be actuated electrically. In such brake arrangements which are also referred to as xe2x80x9cbrake-by-wirexe2x80x9d arrangements, there exists the problem of performing the release and application movements of the friction elements with high dynamics relative to the brake disk or the brake drum. This applies in particular during the driving operation of the land vehicle. In addition, high application forces are to be exerted in order to ensure a substantial deceleration of the land vehicle.
Moreover, there is the necessity to provide a parking brake function during standstill of the land vehicle, which prevents the vehicle from automatically starting to move on slopes.
Between the service brake function and the parking brake function exists the contradictory requirement that a parking brake must be self-locking while a service brake must not be self-locking. For this reason, the parking brake function in brake-by-wire arrangements has up to now been realised separately from the service brake function. Among others, this requires considerable installation space and is cost-intensive.
The present invention is based on the object to provide a brake arrangement in which the parking brake function and the service brake function are integrated in an actuator unit for the friction elements, which simultaneously ensures that the service brake can by no means come into the self-locking condition.
This object is solved by the vehicle brake described in the following.